User blog:WildloughRhulain/The Quean and the Rhulain Book One- Blackrudder's Prophecy
There's a legend that two warriors will come together, a sable and an otter. The otter will be a good healer, she will come willingly from peace into war. First they'll be enemies, at each other's throats. Then hearts and minds will change (TBC) --Blackrudder's Prophecy 'Prologue: Green Isle' I'd woke early this morning to find one of our kitts, Kyria Streambattle, dead. I'd started screaming in grief, waking every otter in Holt Summerdell, and then raced from the cave. Leatho Shellhound panicked. "As upset as Queen Tiria is, she's likely to do harm to herself, mates! We have to find her and stop her!" The otterclans tore from Holt Summerdell at a sprint, splitting up. Blindly, I stumbled through brush and over rocks, climbing to the top of the bluff that protected Holt Summerdell from the north winds. It was a long, hard climb, but grief drove me forward. I finally paused at the top, sobbing brokenly and gazing out over the drop. ''Kyria. . . . she was just a kitt! Why?!?! KYRIA! My fault. . . . ''I managed to get my breath, my eyes took the look of a deadbeast's as I stepped closer to the edge. . . . One footpaw reached forward and found air. . .I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the waves below. ''I just have to shift my weight and move the other paw now. ''As this dark thought flashed through my mind, so did the faces of the otterclans. ''No! I can't abandon them! ''"I can't abandon them!" I repeated aloud.,stumbling back until both paws were on firm ground. "I can't and I won't!" I stood there shaking for a moment. ''What had I almost done?! ''My paws went to cover my face. It took a while before I could stop shaking. "This is for you, Kyria." My voice cracked on the name, then rose, my alto ringing clear and alone. ''"By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes, where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomon' Where me and my true love will never meet again On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomon' '' ''Oh, ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low, An' I'll be in Scotland afore ye, for me an' my true love will never meet again On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomon' '' '''Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen, on the steep, steep sides o' Ben Lomon' Where in a purple hue the Heilan' hills we view, An the moon comin' out in the gloamin'. Oh, ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low, and I'll be in Scotland afore ye; but me and my true love will never meet again On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomon' '' ''The wee birdies sing and the wild flowers spring, and in sunshine the waters are sleepin' But the broken heart it kens nae second spring again, tho' the waefu' may cease frae their greetin'. ''Oh, ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak' the low, and I'll be in Scotland afore ye; for me and my true love will never meet again. . . ." '' ''"TIRIA!" A scream came from behind me, cutting me off. I whirled to see Leatho standing there with terror and grief on his ashen face. "Please, '''Tiria, don't do it!" "L-Leatho. . . I. . . I d-didn't come. . . up here. . . to. . . . j-jump. . . I came up here. . . to grieve. . ." I was standing dangerously close to the edge, my friend didn't know if I was faking or not. If I moved one paw toward the edge, he knew his Rhulain would fall to her death. The former outlaw was sobbing. "Step away. . . from the. . . ledge! Please, Tiria, please! We love you. . . we need you!" As soon as he spoke, I realized what his fear was; I hurriedly ran away from the cliff and toward him. He held his paws wide and caught me in a hug. Leatho lost all feeling, his arms automatically moving up and rubbing my back with his paws as I sobbed, burying my face in his neck. "Tiria," Leatho gasped, hugging me like he'd never let me go. "Tiria, Tiria, Tiria, Tiria. . . . ." He pointed to one of the stara above. "Milady, do you see that star? The darkness wants to kill it. But it's beautiful." At first, his words confused me, but then I began to see what he meant. "It doesn’t realize that it is special because it is different. It still has a purpose! If that star gave up, the clouds would win, and nothing else would dare to stand against the darkness. But because of its courage… see what has happened!" He shook me physically, gripping my shoulders firmly and gazing deep into my eyes. '''"You '''are a light, Tiria Wildlough! And ''nothing '''''can steal that from you, unless you give it away!" "Le-Leatho, I'm. . . I'm sor-sorry. . . . " I was almost incoherent now, wrapping my arms around his neck as I hugged him back. "Ta-Take me. . . ba-back to the. . . ho-holt. Ple-Please." Leatho didn't break the embrace. Instead, he scooped me into his arms like I was an otterkitt and descended the cliffside. His grief and fear came, pouring over the dam he'd struggled to keep up. "T-T-Tiria. . . He was sobbing as hard as I was. "Ple-Please d-don't. . . le-let go! I ne-need you ri-right n-now. . . " I buried my head in his chest The former outlaw kissed my forehead gently as he strengthened his grip.""I'm. . I'm n-not letting you g-go, T-T-Tiria! Not now, not ev-ever!" Category:Blog posts Category:The Quean and the Rhulain Category:Unfinished Fanfiction Category:Book Crossovers Category:Collaborative Ideas